Freezie
A Freezie (formerly known as Slipice and also spelled Freezy) is an enemy that first debuted in Mario Bros.. It is an icy enemy that has varying sizes and shapes, but their puzzled facial expressions make them noticeable. It can freeze any platform it is on, causing it to become slippery, which can pose a danger for players. It is occasionally used as an item to freeze other opponents. History ''Mario Bros. Freezies are seen coming out of pipes and traveling along the platforms just like other enemies do. They debut in the ninth stage (tenth stage in Japan). Upon reaching the central section of a platform, they will self-destruct, coating the entire platform in ice and making it slippery for players. These enemies can also freeze the central floating platform and the two lower platforms above the bottom pipes. The Freezies will stop appearing in a phase once all three platforms are frozen. Players can use the traditional method of striking the platform to defeat them. This will reward players with 500 points. They do not count as target enemies, meaning that defeating them is optional. Touching these enemies will result in losing a life, however, they cannot hurt other enemies; they will just reverse their direction upon touching other enemies. The Freezie is the only recurring enemy that has retained its NES name, rather than its original arcade name. ''Super Smash Bros. series Freezies appear in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, serving as usable items starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee. When one appears, it slides across the stage until it falls offstage, gets broken, or a character picks it up. In Smash Bros. Melee, Freezies break after a single attack is used against them, whereas in Smash Bros. Brawl, they can withstand more damage. Once a character grabs hold of a Freezie, it can be thrown at another enemy, temporarily encasing it in a block of ice. While frozen, the opponent will be defenseless for a few seconds, providing an opportunity to attack the foe. The amount of time an opponent remains frozen depends on how much damage they take. In Smash Bros. Brawl, when a Freezie hits an opponent, it makes the same sound effect as a defeated Freezie in Mario Bros.. Players will receive a "Freezie KO" bonus upon knocking out an opponent with one. In addition, the Freezie also appears as an obtainable trophy in the Smash Bros. series, as well as a support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''Mario Kart'' series Freezies appear in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, in the Sherbet Land, as an obstacle that freezes racers' karts for a few seconds if they run into it. Upon being struck by a player's kart or an item, a Freezie will slide along the ground until it runs into something, which upon contact, will cause it to shatter to pieces, though they can still freeze other karts while sliding. Freezies return in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Once again, they serve as hazards on the GCN Sherbet Land race course, which is now a retro course. Apparently, they still have their original Mario Bros. appearance. This time, instead of freezing players' kart, they just spin them out. Also, they break apart when struck, instead of sliding away. ''Mario Party'' series Freezies appear in both Mario Party 6 and Mario Party 8. In the former, they appear at Snowflake Lake at night, blocking certain paths from players. In the latter, one is featured, rising and then slamming back down into the icy arena. This causes large icicles, which contain gems, to fall down. ''Mario Pinball Land'' In Mario Pinball Land, a single Freezie appears in the Frosty Frontier Stage. On the second screen of said stage, a Freezie is seen sitting in the center of the screen, surrounded by walking penguins. Mario must strike it, pushing it over a crack in the ice. As a result, a hole leading to the boss arena is created. ''Mario Power Tennis'' Freezies appear in Mario Power Tennis as a rare obstacle. On the Mario Bros. Classic stage, original enemy sprites are used instead of the modern ones. On occasion, when playing in a Gimmick Match, Freezies will slide into the court, freezing half of the player's area of play. However, the player can use a POW Block to prevent it from doing so. ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' In Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, a giant Freezie serves as the boss of the fourth world and the keeper of the fourth Music Key, keeping it lodged inside its head. The giant Freezie dwells on the top of a snow-capped mountain and has normal Freezies surrounding it. When Mario (or Luigi) and Toad arrive for the key, Toad asks the giant Freezie to return the Music Key, to which the Freezie does not comply. Therefore, Toad has Mario melt the giant icicle with "burning hot dance moves." When the player begins dancing, the giant Freezie will attempt to block the player's dance steps using ice, though the player can counter this by activating Fire Flowers on the beat. Upon finishing the song, the giant Freezie will melt away, allowing Mario to retrieve the Music Key. The music that plays during this battle is a remixed version of Fever from Dr. Mario. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' In Mario Hoops 3-on-3, Freezies only make an appearance in the Sherbet Land stage. This item can be grabbed by any character and can be thrown at opponents, causing them to become temporarily frozen upon contact. ''Super Princess Peach'' Freezie do not officially appear in Super Princess Peach, however, there are obstacles resembling Freezies that appear in the Gleam Glacier levels. Using Princess Peach's Rage Vibe, the player can melt these obstacles and pass through. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' The Freezies later appear in Mario Super Sluggers, as an obstacle in Peach Ice Gardens. They are located in the outfield and if the player runs into one, they will freeze for a few seconds. ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario 3D World'' Freezies make an appearance in Luigi Bros., an additional minigame within Super Mario 3D World that is based on Mario Bros.. Similar to other enemies in Luigi Bros., they retain their same behavior as in Mario Bros.]]. ''Super Mario Maker'' A Freezie cameos in Super Mario Maker. While wearing the Fighter Fly costume (available after version 1.20 of the game), the player can press and hold , which will cause the costume to turn into a Freezie. Gallery MPL Frosty Frontier Freezie.png|A Freezie in Mario Pinball Land SSB Wii U Freezie.png|A Freezie in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U SSB Melee Freezie.png|A Freezie in Smash Bros. Melee de:Froster Category:Enemies in Mario Bros. Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart 8